


I touch the place where I'd find your face/my fingers in creases of distant dark places.

by xthebanyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthebanyx/pseuds/xthebanyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry at Castiel.  Castiel doesn't understand these pesky human feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I touch the place where I'd find your face/my fingers in creases of distant dark places.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I started writing. 
> 
> Feedback welcome -- looking to possibly add more.

Castiel sighed softly as he watched the Winchester brothers through the dirty stained glass of the latest cheap motel window. The boys didn’t know the angel was watching them and Castiel wanted to keep it that way. A cold breeze ruffled the leaves in the tree above him, and Castiel shivered. He was always taken by surprise when his human vessel reacted to sensations; usually he forgot it was capable. He pulled his worn trench coat closer around him and folded his arms across his chest. It had been weeks since Dean or Sam had needed his help, but the angel still kept a close watch on the boys. Mostly brief moments through dingy windows, through tree branches. There was once in a convenience store where he was almost bumped into by Sam. Since then he’d made sure to keep his distance. Made sure the brothers didn’t know he was watching.

_______________________________________________________

Dean grimaced slightly as the scotch burned down his throat. He was on his 4th glass of the night already and wasn’t anywhere near stopping. But already the amber potion was settling nicely in his belly, warming him from the inside out. Lately, drinking was the only thing that would keep his mind off of the angel. He shook his head and poured himself another drink. Sam quietly typed away on his computer across the room, and the silence was comfortable between them. However, Dean felt antsy. The past few weeks he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched and it unnerved him. Standing and stretching his tight limbs, Dean slipped into his jacket. Sam looked up from his glowing screen,

“Going somewhere?”

“Gonna get some fresh air. Walk around a bit.”

_________________________________________________________

Castiel shifted deeper into the trees as Dean slammed the motel door shut behind him. He had lingered longer than he’d anticipated, but couldn’t leave now that Dean was wandering about. This was the closest he had been to Dean in such a long time and he felt rooted to the ground as Dean walked nearer to where the angel was hidden. He watched as Dean lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag, staring up into the clear, cold sky.

“Castiel?”

The angel was surprised to hear Dean’s gruff whisper. There was no way he could know that Castiel was standing there; Cas was sure of it. Dean continued to gaze into the night sky, unmoving. Several long, silent minutes passed and Dean stood motionless like this. The angel started to think he’d only imagined that Dean had spoken.

“Cas….I….”

Dean’s voice cracked this time. The air was heavy with the boy’s grief and Castiel subconsciously took a step towards him. A twig snapped beneath his foot and Dean looked sharply into the trees; his hazel eyes burning into Castiel’s blue ones.

“Hello, Dean.”

The angel stepped out of the trees. He could hear the sharp intake of breath; saw Dean’s fist tighten. Castiel blinked as Dean flicked his lit cigarette towards the angel.  
“Oh, so there are you. Gonna grace me with your presence now?” 

Dean’s voice was rough. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and turned away from Castiel. He didn’t want the angel to see the emotion that lingered on his tired features. After a moment of tense silence, Dean turned to see if the angel was still standing behind him.

“I know you must be angry with me.”

“Don’t even start with me, Cas. You know. You’ve got some pretty big balls showing up now, after the last time we saw you. You didn’t even have the decency to try and half-ass an explanation.”

Dean again turned angrily and grunted in surprise to find the angel now standing right in front of him. Castiel was standing too close; Dean could feel his body heat warming the air between them. He went to brush past him, but was stopped by Castiel’s iron grip on his arm. Dean tried to ignore the electricity that ran from Castiel’s fingertips, igniting every nerve in his body.

“What, Cas? What? What do you want?”

“Dean, I…sometimes I can’t….I don’t understand these human emotions.”

Castiel’s voice was low and urgent. His eyes bore into Dean’s – silent apologies and desperate questions were etched across the angel’s face. He didn’t understand the tingling where his hand was touching Dean, didn’t understand the arousal deep in his belly. All he did understand was that he hadn’t experienced this raw, eager human need in his time on this planet.

“Cas, c’mon. That excuse is getting a little old. You can’t just fly away every time a human emotion is too confusing for you. Especially when it leaves me and Sammy in a lurch, fighting off monsters that outnumbered u—“

Dean was cut off by Castiel’s inexperienced lips mashing into his. The angel tasted like cold winter mornings and innocence lost long ago. Fumbling hands grabbed at the front of Dean’s jacket as the angel pulled the surprised Winchester closer to his body. Dean was surprised to find himself returning the rough kiss, hands eagerly entangled in the angel’s hair, his teeth biting at Castiel’s lower lip.


End file.
